


Except Peaches

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [52]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: An Abundance of Peaches, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Kink, Driving, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Lola - Freeform, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Suggestive Themes, Three Things, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy's got their vacation downtime all planned out.





	Except Peaches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Singingpeonies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singingpeonies/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Curse of Lochby Cove](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937405) by [CatrinaSL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL). 



> Singingpeonies prompted Abundance of peaches, Vacation, Lola.
> 
> You don't have to have read [The Curse of Lochby Cove](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11937405/chapters/26984619) (Rated E) to enjoy this fic, but it won't hurt.

Phil frowned as Darcy loaded  another box into the back seat of his first love.

"Why did you get so  _ many _ ?" he asked, as she balanced the final box on her knee while hooking her seat belt.

"It's two whole weeks of vacation," Darcy told him, "and you  _ know _ there's absolutely nothing to do there."

"I could think of a few things," Phil said, hiding the glint in his eyes behind sunglasses as he pulled out into traffic.

"Well, yeah, but... when we're not doing that, it's gonna be Canning City, USA."

"Why peaches?"

"Be...cause you love them?" she reminded him. Phil was silent, which led Darcy to her next guess: "You  _ don't _ love them."

"I don't... dislike them," Phil said, and Darcy could tell he was choosing his words carefully. "I just prefer—"

"Raspberries," Darcy realized. "Ugh, who is it that loves peaches, then?!"

"Tho—" Phil began.

"Thor!" Darcy exclaimed. "Damn! And I was gonna do the whole sexy housewife 'wearing nothing but an apron' thing, too!"

"I'm not going to complain if you still want to," Phil said, taking his hand of Lola's gear shift and putting it on Darcy's knee.

"Mmm," Darcy hummed, lacing her fingers with Phil's. "At least  _ that _ I got right."

"Got what right?" Phil wanted to know.

"Your domestic kink," Darcy told him. "You love playing house."

"Guess I'm lucky, then," he said, shifting in his seat.

"Because you have a beautiful vacation wife?"

"Because I have a beautiful vacation wife who knows everything I like," Phil corrected her.

Darcy thought that over. "Except peaches."

Phil laughed and agreed, "Except peaches."

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe she'll make raspberry jam during the downtime on their next vacation.
> 
> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/169560331328/except-peaches)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
